


A Night To Remember

by King_Sly



Series: ShuMako Week 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Grammy's, Shumako week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Sly/pseuds/King_Sly
Summary: Sly wins his first grammy for "Best New Artist"Story for Day 1 prompt of ShuMako Week: First/Milestones





	A Night To Remember

2/10/2035  
Los Angeles, California

It was a cold thursday night as Sly, Makoto, Hamuko, Minato, Sojiro and the rest of the former Phantom Thieves made their way towards the Staples Centre Arena for the 65th Annual Grammys as Sly won an award for Best New Artist. As they reached the door the usher asked for their tickets and they showed them to the usher, seeing the tickets he leads them to their seats and they wait for the show to start. While they wait, they see guest celebrities including Jay-Z, Beyonce, Kanye West and many more. After 10 minutes the show starts and Cardi B begins her speech, after she finishes her speech she begins to announce the winners and nominees of “Best New Artist”, “Best Album” and many other categories. The first category she announces is the winner of the “Best Album” award and then continues announcing the rest of the winners for the other categories, she then reaches the final category, the “Best New Artist” category.

“And the winner for Best New Artist is.. Young Pharaoh!” says Cardi

Sly then walks up steps to the stage, accepts the award and begins his speech.

“First off I want to thank my loving wife and kids for supporting me through my career, I also want to thank my friends who also supported me, I want to thank Travis for signing me and giving me a chance and finally I want to thank my parents for always being with me and supporting me, even through the rough patches we had, all of you guys are the reason that I’m here on this stage holding my first grammy, I’m grateful and I love ya’ll, things are gonna get better from here on out!” says Sly 

Sly then leaves the stage as the award ceremony ends and makes his way towards Makoto and the others. As he gets near them, they run up to him and all hug him.

“Congrats Dad!” say Hamuko and Minato in unison

“I’m so proud of you honey!” says Makoto as tears start rolling down her face

“I’m proud of you kid, you deserve it,” says Sojiro with a proud look on his face

“Congrats big bro! I’m so proud of you!” says Futaba

“Congrats man!” says Ryuji

“Congrats Sly!” says Ann

“Congratulations my friend!” says Yusuke

“Congratulations Sly, I’m sorry that Akechi couldn’t make it” Says Haru 

“Thanks guys and it’s okay Haru, I get that he’s busy with all those cases.” says Sly

As the group were about to leave Cardi, Offset, Travis and Kylie approach them.

“Congrats Man! I’m proud of you, how does it feel getting your first Grammy?” says Travis

“Thanks Trav, I couldn’t have done it without you man.” says Sly

“Congrats on getting your first Grammy Sly!” says Cardi

“Yeah man Congrats!” says Offset

“Thanks you guys!” says Sly

“I believe this calls for celebration” says Yusuke

“Yeah it does, let’s get out of here and celebrate!” says Sly

Sly, Makoto, Minato, Hamuko, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Futaba, Haru, Sojiro, Travis, Kylie, Cardi and Offset then leave the arena on their way to celebrate.

 

The End


End file.
